Hunter in training
by Dean Winchester Rocks
Summary: After the events of Gerard and her mother dying. Allison is sent to train with Bobby Singer by Chris to be a stronger and better hunter. But she get's caught up with something more. The Apocalypse and Dean Winchester. Allison/Dean. Reviews are welcome. Might have some lemons later on in the story. I like lemons :)


Summery: After the events of Gerard and her mother dying. Allison is sent to train with Bobby Singer by Chris to be a stronger and better hunter. But she get's caught up with something more. The Apocolypse and Dean Winchester.

Notes: Set during season four of supernatural and after season two of teen wolf.

Allison continued to pack her things just like her father had wanted too. She knew after the events of Gerard she had to get away from everything. And concentrate on being a hunter. But also just wanted to get away. Chris thought it would be best if she went and trained with other hunters while he stayed in town just incase something happened. But he was going to drive her to where he was sending her. She didn't even know this person at all. All that Chris said was that he was a great hunter and had been a friend to the family for years.

"Dad just tell me where I am going and who your sending me too? Why can't you come with me?" Allison asked as she picked up her crossbow and put it in her bag.

"I have to do some stuff here to make sure everything is packed away. His name is Bobby Singer. He will teach you everything you need to know." Chris told her helping her packing as Allison shook her head.

"But what about Lydia? And my friends I can't just leave them." Allison told him

"Scott and Lydia will be strong and you know can take care of himself. I will watch over Lydia I promise." Chris told her as Allison walked over to her father and hugged him.

"I've made a big mess of everything." Allison told him hugging her dad as tears went down her face and Chris held her.

"It's alright Allison. It's all Gerard's fault it's not you. Everything is going to be fine." Chris told her as Chris held Allison in his arms as she cried and let everything out.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
>Now it was the next day and Allison was on her way to a stranger she didn't even know to spend four months with. She wanted to be mad at her father for just dropping her off and abandoning her friends after everything that has happened. But she knew he had his reasons for it. And she needed to train more. She remebered the conversation she had with Scott and there break up. It still hurt and she had tears every time she thought about him. She knew that she hurt Scott with the break up and hated herself for it.<p>

She also blamed herself for everything that had happened after her mother's death. She was brainwashed by her grandfather and used for his own plan. She never felt so used in her life. It was quiet all the way to South Dakota as Allison sat in the front seat with her headphones on. She already missed her friends and knew that this was going to be hard to get threw. When they finally reached Bobby Singer's house Allison got out looking around the place. It was a old junk yard with old scrap metal and busted up cars. She looked at the cars as she looked at her father.

"And this guy is a hunter?" She asked carrying her bag as Chris helped her carry a couple of more.

"Believe it or not he is the best there is. Besides John Winchester. He saved your dad's life more then once." Chris told her with a smile as Allison nodded. She looked up at the old house as Chris knocked on the door and Allison saw a old man with a fat gut and beard opening it.

"Well Chris Argent." Bobby said hugging the other hunter as Allison watched. She wasn't so sure about this. She knew that Stiles would have called him something that would have made her laugh. She missed her friends so much already.

"Bobby. This is my daughter Allison." Chris said as Allison walked up to the older hunter with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Bobby shook her hand and Allison shook back.

"Nice to meet you too ." Allison told her.

"Bobby. Call me Bobby. Can I help with the bags?" He asked as Chris shook his head.

"We got it Bobby thank you." Chris told him as they walked inside. Allison looked around the house as she put her bag down and saw a lot of books in the main office area. She made a note to look threw them one day to see if he had any about Alpha's and Beta's.

"I heard about your Father Chris. Could have said I warned you but I knew there was something different about him." Bobby said fixing Chris a drink.

"Yeah I know. It's been hard for us but were dealing." Chris told him as Bobby nodded.

"Sorry about your wife too." He told him taking a sip.

"If you want I got a couple of jobs that you can do to take your mind off of it? No other hunters are in the area." Bobby said as Chris looked at him.

"Thanks but I don't know if I am going to be doing a lot of hunting anymore. After what happened with Victoria and my father." Chris said as Bobby nodded. Allison looked down not wanting to remember what happened that night.

"So I guess I am going to train you then?" Bobby asked as Allison looked up at him.

"What kind of skills you have?" Bobby asked her.

"I know a few fighting moves and I am pretty mean with a Bow." She told him as Chris smiled at Bobby.

"That could work." Bobby nodded as Chris looked over at his daughter and walked to her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Chris asked her as Allison looked up at him nodding.

"Yeah, I will be fine dad. Maybe this is what I needed. I want to be stronger." Allison told him as Chris nodded.

"Besides it's only four months and I have school to get back too." Allison told him as she hugged her father and he kissed her head.

"Singer you take care of her alright? And you listen to Bobby." Chris told her as Allison chuckled.

"Of course dad." She told him with a smile as she looked up at him.

"I'll be here soon. Don't worry." Chris told her as he said his goodbyes and then left. Allison folded her arms as she looked out the window. Turning around as the older hunter walked up to her.

"Um we don't have to start today we can start tomorrow if you want. There is a bedroom upstairs with a hot shower if you need it." Bobby said as Allison nodded.

"Thank you. What's with the books?" She asked walking into the library

"A hunter has to have his research." Bobby shrugged.

"Stiles would have loved this room." Allison said as Bobby looked at her.

"Stiles?" Bobby asked.

"One of my friends back home." She mentioned. She wasn't about to mention the pack to the older hunter. She was afraid he would send more hunters after them.

"He use to help me with research when me and dad had a problem." She lied a little but half told the truth.

"I see so he knew about the supernatural world?" Bobby asked as Allison nodded.

"Yeah I don't keep secrets from people." She said as Bobby looked at her.

"You might want to re think that. If your going to be a full blown hunter and keep your friends safe. You may have to make some sacrifices." He told her as Allison looked up at him.

"But I say what the hell." Bobby said hearing his phone going off he walked over to the phone picking it up.

"Hello?" Bobby asked as he looked up at Allison. "Who's me?" Bobby asked as Allison stared at the phones in the kitchen wall saying FBI and CIA. She shook her head at that. Her dad never used fake Id's but she knew other hunters did.

"That's not funny. You call this number again and I will kill you understand?" Bobby asked as Allison looked up at the older hunter slamming the phone down.

"Everything okay?" Allison asked as Bobby looked up at her.

"Yeah it's fine just some weirdo." Bobby told her. "Look how about you go take a shower and freshen up I can order us a pizza and we can talk about your training." Bobby told her.

"Sure." Allison said as she began to walk up the stairs. She could sense a sad tone in the hunters eyes but wasn't going to pry.

Allison had to admit that the hot shower was just what the doctor ordered. The water felt good on her skin as she continued to wash her hair out. It had been awhile since she had felt this good. She began to think about her friends while she was in the shower. True she did miss them a lot and thought about texting Lydia. But she thought about what Singer said about loosing all contacts to keep them safe. Would she be able to do that? Would she risk loosing her friends to keep them safe? In a way she did that with Scott when her father forbid her to date him. She wanted to keep him away from the house to protect him.

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her and walked in the room to get dressed. She grabbed her phone and went down the contacts to Lydia's number. She missed her so much at that moment. She was about to send her a text when she heard commotion going on down stairs. Putting on a quick shirt that said Beacon Hills high and some shorts Allison grabbed her bow and arrows as she headed down stairs seeing Bobby fighting with a stranger. Getting her arrow out she put it in her bow and walked forward.

"Hold it." Allison told the stranger staring him down. When he turned around she had to admit. He was handsome. He took her breath away. If Lydia was here she would be all over him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked as Bobby attacked him again and Dean shoved him away.

"I'm telling you Bobby I'm me. I am not a shapeshifter." Dean said

"Proove it." Allison said aiming her arrow at him as Dean nodded raising his hands.

"Alright Katniss Everdeen calm down." Dean said as he grabbed a silver knife showing Allison and Bobby as he sliced his arm across and nothing happened.

"You happy?" Dean asked her as Bobby walked up to him in shock.

"Dean?" Bobby asked

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Dean said as Bobby suddenly hugged him and Dean hugged him back. Allison quickly lowered her bow watching them.

"It's good to see you boy." Bobby said as Dean nodded.

"You too Bobby." Dean said as he turned to see Allison on the stairs and smiled.

"Dean Winchester and you must be?" Dean asked

"Allison Argent." She told him as Dean nodded looking over at Bobby.

"What's with the young girl bobby?" Dean asked as water was splashed on his face. Allison couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit as Dean looked annoyed.

"I'm not a demon either Bobby." Dean said as Allison began to wonder why water will be used on a demon.

"Wait demons?" Allison asked as Bobby shrugged.

"Sorry, Had to be sure you know?" Bobby said as Dean looked at Allison.

"So what's your story?" Dean asked checking her out as Allison gave him a look.

"I'm under age by the way." She told him as Dean was taken a back as Bobby smiled.

"I didn't say anything." He said as they walked into the study.

Author's note: So the next chapter we will meet Sam and a certain Angel will appear :) Hope you liked it and please review. I like writing this story and would like reviews.


End file.
